Futatabi Smile Pretty Cure!
Futatabi Smile Pretty Cure (再びスマイルプリキュア！ Futatabi Sumairu Purikyua! lit. "Smile Pretty Cure Again!"), written by Cure Shabon, is a sequel story to the canon season Smile Pretty Cure. It continues the fairy tale and happiness theme established in canon, while adding on a subtheme of mythology, Japanese and western alike, and courage. Synopsis A month after the ultimate defeat of Pierrot, the Smile Pretty Cures, although stripped of their powers, have decided to move on with their lives, starting their third and final year in Nanairogaoka Middle School. However, as if being in different classes wasn't enough, they quickly discover from the Märchenland fairies -- including Wolrun, Onini and Majorin -- that a new menace is on the rise: Contessa Jacquelantern, ruler of All Hallows' Land, and her minions. Fortunately, two girls from Miyuki's childhood, who also happen to be new students in their school, turn out to be Pretty Cures themselves, Cure Pride and Cure Grace. With new powers, new allies and new foes, the Smile Pretty Cures are, once again, more than ready to spread smiles all around! Characters Current Pretty Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Shido Yuzu (獅土ゆず) / Cure Pride (キュアプライド) **''Voiced by:'' Chinatsu Akasaki ** A spirited and free-wheeling, yet incredibly stubborn and opinionated tomboy who enjoys living by her own rules and wants to become an F1 racer in the future. She and Chiaki first met Miyuki during kindergarden, and since then, the three have become close friends. As Cure Pride, her theme colors are gold and brown, and her element is earth. *Kogami Chiaki (小神ちあき) / Cure Grace (キュアグレース) **''Voiced by:'' Yukiyo Fujii ** A skilled chiropractor and incense maker, Chiaki is soft-spoken, reserved and easygoing, and harbors a passion for martial arts, but is insecure about her true potential. She and Yuzu first met Miyuki during kindergarden, and since then, the three have become close friends. As Cure Grace, her theme colors are turquoise and teal, and her element is water. Previous Pretty Cures It's revealed in this season that there was a previous group of Pretty Cures defending Märchenland years before Miyuki and her friends got their powers. This group had ten members, with seven sharing their Cure names, colors and elements with the already-established five and the two newcomers. Märchenland *Candy / Royale Candy / Kaneba Kaname (金翼かなめ; 金翼甘菓) ** The newly-minted queen of Märchenland. In this season, she tends to flip-flop between her fairy and human forms, transferring to a local elementary school under the alias of Kaneba Kaname to see how is it like to live life as a human, and only switches to her Royale Candy form when it's absolutely important. *Pop / Kaneba Poppu (金翼ぽっぷ) ** Candy's older brother and prince of Märchenland. In this season, he takes on human form a lot more often, in order to blend in properly in the human world. He transfers to Nanairogaoka Middle School under the alias of Kaneba Poppu in order to keep an eye on the Cures, but his manly demeanour winds up earning him a fanclub. *Wolrun ** The Märchenland fairy once known as Wolfrun. He, Onini and Majorin play a role similar to that of Pop in the first season, appearing occasionally to aid the Cures. *Onini ** The Märchenland fairy once known as Akaoni. He, Wolrun and Majorin play a role similar to that of Pop in the first season, appearing occasionally to aid the Cures. *Majorin ** The Märchenland fairy once known as Majorina. She, Wolrun and Onini play a role similar to that of Pop in the first season, appearing occasionally to aid the Cures. *Jasmine (ジャズミン) **''Voiced by:'' Etsuko Kozakura ** Candy's lady-in-waiting, who finds herself in charge of ruling Märchenland while Candy and Pop are away. She ends her sentences with "~zumi". All Hallow's Land *Contessa Jacquelantern (伯爵夫人ジャクランタン) **''Voiced by:'' Yuriko Yamaguchi ** The main villain of the season, a wicked and cunning tyrant who has a jack-o'-lantern for a head and wishes to make all worlds into wastelands of horror and despair. Before the events of the first season, she was in a relationship with Pierrot; as such, she set her sight on Märchenland out of revenge for his downfall. *Lichter (リッチター) **Voiced by: ** Jacquelantern's fiercely loyal majordomo, modeled after the lich. He uses his magical prowess to, among other things, create the purple candles on which the Terror Flames are carried. *Nurari (ヌラリ) **Voiced by: ** The leader of Jacquelantern's lesser minions, modeled after the nurarihyon. He uses his haunted tea leaves to pinpoint the Cures' location to the agents. *Yojack (ヨジャック) **Voiced by: ** An agent modeled after the night sparrow. His Nonoshires are usually associated with the air. *Minotoro (ミノトロ) **Voiced by: ** An agent modeled after the minotaur. His Nonoshires are usually associated with the land. *Gyonna (ギョンナ) **''Voiced by:'' Aki Toyosaki ** An agent modeled after the ningyo, and the only female, as well as the youngest, of Jacquelantern's minions. Her Nonoshires are usually associated with the water. *Nonoshire (ノノシレ) **Voiced by: ** The monsters summoned by Jacquelantern's minions. Their name comes from "nonoshiru" (ののしる), meaning "damn", "curse" or "rail". Miscellaneous * Iris (アイリス) ** Voiced by: Aoi Yuuki ** A mysterious and stoic girl who barely, if ever, speaks, and goes to the same school as Candy, who decides to become friends with her. The Cures think she may be affiliated to All Hallows' Land. Items Affiliated with Pretty Cure *Smile Dial (スマイルダイヤル) ** The Cures' new transformation device, a white and pink phone shaped like a winged heart. Like the Smile Pact before it, it's powered by the special Cure Décor pieces, which now play a much less significant role. Also serves as a communicator. *Märchen Arms (メルヘンアームズ) ** The Cures' new individual weapons. *** Stellar Wand (ステラーワンド): Wielded by Cure Happy. With it, she is able to execute her new individual finisher, Happy Charm. *** Mandala Spatula (マンダラスパチュラ): Wielded by Cure Sunny. With it, she is able to execute her new individual finisher, Sunny Ignition. *** Flash Ballpen (フラッシュボールペン): Wielded by Cure Peace. With it, she is able to execute her new individual finisher, Peace Surge. *** Zephyr Sai (ゼファーサイ): Wielded by Cure March. With it, she is able to execute her new individual finisher, March Cyclone. *** Subzero Bowgun (サブゼロボーガン): Wielded by Cure Beauty. With it, she is able to execute her new individual finisher, Beauty Frost. *** Terrafirma Claw (テラファーマクロー): Wielded by Cure Pride. With it, she is able to execute her individual finisher, Pride Rumble. *** Oceanic Ribbon (オーシャニックリボン): Wielded by Cure Grace. With it, she is able to execute her individual finisher, Grace Submerge. Affiliated with Märchenland *Miracle Case (ミラクルケース) **A gem-encrusted white jar that Candy and Pop take to Earth with them. Inside it is nothing but a pile of dirt, which is hinted to be hiding something more. *Royale Journal (ロイヤルジャーナル) ** A portable notebook used by Candy to write about the Cures' exploits and keep in touch with her kingdom. Affiliated with All Hallow's Land *Terror Flame (テラーフレーム) ** A small black flame that, when poured over an object through one of Lichter's candles, turns it into a Nonoshire. Locations Earth *Nanairogaoka ** The city the Cures all live in. ***Nanairogaoka Middle School ****The school the Cures go to. In this new third school year, the students are split in two classes, with Akane, Reika, Yuzu and Pop in class 3-1 and Miyuki, Yayoi, Nao and Chiaki in class 3-2. ***Cloud Nine Elementary School (クラウドナイン小学校) ****The school Candy and Iris go to. Other Worlds *Märchenland ** The fairies' homeland, currently under the rule of Jasmine, as both the rightful ruler, Royale Candy, and Pop, who ruled the kingdom while Candy was out back when Bad End Kingdom was still around, left to aid the Pretty Cures. *All Hallows' Land ** The villains' homeland, currently under the rule of Contessa Jacquelantern. Episodes Songs Opening theme *"Turn the Page ~Endless Smiles~" (﻿﻿Ｔｕｒｎ　ｔｈｅ　Ｐａｇｅ〜無限の笑顔〜) **Artist: Mayu Kudou feat. Hideaki Takatori Ending theme *"Pure Pure ☆ Happiness!!" (ピュアピュア☆ハピネス！！) **Artist: Hitomi Yoshida Trivia *Yuzu and Chiaki are actually the two girls little Miyuki befriends during the first scene of Smile Pretty Cure!: Ehon no Naka wa Minna Chiguhagu!, now given expanded roles and names. Category:Fanworks by Cure Shabon Category:Smile Pretty Cure Fanfics Category:Sequel Series